A Small Town Girl
by Silent Sparrow
Summary: "Just a small town girl living in a lonely world" aka. an AU in which Denise is the new secretary at ParadiseProductions tackling love,life and her boss (tiny bit OOC) R & R for more


**Oh look a new story from Silent Sparrow but she is yet to update ether Downfall or Shadows of the Past Have no fear ! SoP will be updated in the coming weeks since I have been on holiday also thanks to HolyHolly I think that is her name for reminding me when I forget - have no fear the new chapter and the following chapter just need some minor editing and then they are ready to go yay!**

**Anyway on to the story this is an AU (you have been warned ) I am guesstimating at around 6-7 chapters with a epilogue but we may not get that far and the epilogue may come sooner but this is unlikely.I tried to be faithful to the characterisation of M and D in this fic but they may become OOC in parts sorry in advance,Moray is basically the boss who sleeps with everyone,you may also see some familiar faces**

**SS xx ps.I love describing what Denise wears just so I can picture it in my head **

me Sir there was a knock at the door and Moray's secretary no soon to be ex-secretary entered a young yet pretty brunette walked in not a wobble on her high heels like she was when she first was a young attractive female he knew she would not be with him for long in fact 3 months was a record.

"Sir the new secretary is here to see you."

"Bring her in then Elle"he winked and he couldn't help notice the blush that spread across her face he knew he would forget her quickly.

The new secretary entered wearing a black shortish skirt and a flowing cobalt blue blouse she wore her blonde hair down to her shoulders.

"And who do you happen to be?" Moray leaned back into chair

"Denise Lovett,sir" she met his gaze her sky blue eyes into his brown "your new secretary"a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I did English at St Andrews" she added "sir " quickly

"So what makes you want to work for me and this company?" he was intrigued and attracted to something he saw behind those blue eyes.

" I want the public to know what really goes on in the world and for them to be interested also in what is also going on in their own county and around the world,I have found most people are ignorant to the events international and also locally,so applying for this job seemed like a step in the right direction,sir" she smiled the gesture brightening up her face

"Well Denise" he liked the way her name was on his tongue "that was quite a speech you put on,I am sure Jane or someone can show you to your desk and give you a tour of the place. I hope you enjoy your time with us and I know we will be seeing a lot more of each other, you are my secretary after all"he winked but she stemmed unaffected and smiled once more before leaving and Moray tried to get back on with his work, when he couldn't he sent her an email

From-jm•paradiseproductions

To - dl•paradiseproductions

Welcome to the team hope you enjoy working here.

Could you come and pick some papers up soon? JM-CEO

The reply was almost immediate

From - dl•paradiseproductions

To - jm•paradiseproductions

Of course. I will be right up DL-Secretary to JM.

With in a few minutes she was up,her head around the door. "Yes sir"

"Just these Denise."he gestured towards the paper that lay in a pile on the side of his desk "Don't take too long please" he said as she was leaving being unable to stop staring as she walked away

"I will update you through the day. Enjoy the remainder of the afternoon sir" she said as she left.

Hours later, after countless emails updating Moray on Denise's progress, there was suddenly no more and as it was late he went to check on her. Only to find her alsleep at her desk,her head lying on the desk,her high heels kicked under the table,her skirt had ridden up to reveal some leg that Moray had to stop himself looking poked her shoulder slightly fighting the urge to touch her bare skin,she groaned. "Denise"he shook her awake

"Oh sorry sir, I feel alsleep" her eyes were glazed over with sleep which she soon wiped away

"I can see, have you finished the papers?"

"Yes sir I have " she pushed the stack towards him "Got anymore for me,sir?"

"Yes Denise but I think they can wait till never told me you had glasses" " "Ahh yes sir I didn't think to tell you,I only use them for reading really but I don't bother wearing them"

"Well maybe you should wear them more they suit you"he said with a wink as he left

" Now get some rest now I need you wake and refreshed with that smile of yours for tomorrow"

**AN-Well there you go the first instalment with a few still lined up,I decided I would make Moray a flirt just for the fun of it, please read and review I love seeing what you think! Also since not all of the plot is set in stone you can message on ether here if you have an account or on tumblr to let one know if you want me to include anything or if you just want a good old chit chat**

**I would like to say one last "hi" to any of my school who I forced to read this - Poor you! Beta anyone I can cope you grammar and that stuff **

**SS xx**


End file.
